1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a module with an electric generator and a pump unit, both of which can be powered by an internal combustion engine, wherein the pump unit is at least partly located in an axial recess of the generator housing and is provided to cool the generator.
2. Background Information
A similar module of the prior art is described in EP 0 666 634 A1 and is used in motor vehicles. In such an application, the rotational movement of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine is transmitted to an electric generator and to a pump unit. The generator produces electrical energy which is transmitted to an electric traction motor of the motor vehicle. The pump unit is a coolant pump which removes thermal energy from the generator. The generator housing has coolant passages in the vicinity of a stator coil of the generator. The passages are connected to a pressure connection and a suction connection of the coolant pump by tubes and/or hose lines.
The object of the invention is to make available a module of the type described above that has an expanded range of potential applications.